


what you'd do to me tonight

by wanderingalonelypath



Series: Serpent & Bull [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Jughead Jones, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Female Jughead Jones, Partying, Vaginal Sex, a lot of others get a cameo, doesn't really come up but you need to know, get's kinda dark with discussions of murder and such, just another Saturday in Riverdale, the kids are not alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingalonelypath/pseuds/wanderingalonelypath
Summary: She remembered where the two of them were just two years ago. Jughead, walking down the halls like a thunderstorm, headphones on and glowering at anyone who got too close, every inch of her a rusty nail. Reggie, walking down the halls with a swagger that she knew now was mostly fake, all his edges pointed outward at anyone who was weak or alone. They’d knock shoulders, trade insults, and that would be that.Now they were slumped together on a couch in his shitty dad’s office, sharing a bottle and reminiscing on how fucked their lives were. How many times had they dodged death? How many times is too many for two eighteen-year-olds, just trying to make it out of this insane town alive?Because she could feel it in the air around her class and the people her age. She could hear it like a frequency gathering in them, the moment before the gun goes off and the horses run. Graduation was on the distant horizon and they were on this last push, studying and partying and working and fucking and praying, praying,prayingthey live till May, live long enough to crawl their way out of the grave of Riverdale and into the sun.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Reggie Mantle
Series: Serpent & Bull [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048912
Kudos: 9





	what you'd do to me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> These two again...drunk sex to forget about the events of Murdertown, USA? More likely than you'd think.

She didn’t even know why she was at this fucking party.

It had never been her scene; not before when she was the weird loner, and definitely not now when she’s the leader of the high school Serpents. At least they were with her, scattered about the spacious rooms of Mantle’s house in various states of drunkenness. She did a scan for them, leaning against one of the more empty walls with a cup full of-beer? Maybe?

Sweet Pea and Fangs were playing beer pong, if you could believe it, with some nondescript Bulldogs that either never cared about the Bulldog/Serpent rivalry, or were just too drunk to realize who they were playing with. She didn’t blame them. It looked like Sweets and Fangs were just as drunk as them.

Cheryl and Toni had disappeared upstairs about twenty minutes ago and, given how far Toni’s hands were going up Cheryl’s skirt while she was sitting on the kitchen counter, she knew they were definitely busy by now, no doubt sneaking into one of the fifteen or sixteen bedrooms Reggie had in his upstairs.

She could see Archie and Veronica canoodling on the couch from here, her legs thrown over his lap and his hand running through her hair. She gave half a thought to joining them to at least have someone to talk to, or to warn them about taking a nap in the middle of a party, but she really couldn’t be bothered.

She took a sip from her beer, which was barely tolerable cold let alone luke-warm, before discarding it on a nearby table as the song playing switched to something way more upbeat, the base of it thumping through her chest and making her head twinge. She pushed through the crowd of dancers as it got thicker, catching Sweet Pea pull Betty, of all people, into a grind. She filed that away for later.

Honestly, she knew why she was here. It was the same reason everyone was here.

There are only so many people that can get murdered in your town before you try to do anything to forget for a minute.

It seemed like one tragedy after another; serial killers, turf wars, not long ago Fangs was literally shot. Everyone at this party tonight was drinking as if they were going to die tomorrow. And in this town, it was a very likely possibility that they would.

She ducked around pockets of people and whispering couples, looking for an open door that she could slip into to escape the noise. She slipped around Kevin and Moose canoodling in an open doorway, not looking far away from going through and closing it behind them. Her tipsy mind tried to remember how long ago it was that Midge was killed.

Then she wondered if it even mattered.

Eventually, she found a dark, and thankfully empty, room to sneak into, and made sure to shut the door firmly behind her. Immediately, the pounding music and drunken laughs muffled, and she let out a slow sigh in appreciation. Yep, even after joining a gang and spending most of her nights in a noisy bar, she still wasn’t a party person.

She groped the wall clumsily for a few seconds before finding a light switch and oh, if she needed any more proof that Reggie’s dad was a pretentious dick, this study straight out of a Dickensian nightmare was her answer. There were mood lights situated around the room that all flicked on, cushioned by bookcases stacked with nondescript tomes that even she thought looked boring. One wall was dominated by a massive oak desk that she could admit she was a bit envious of, and the other had a large fireplace set into it, with another light switch nearby to turn on the flame.

She stared at it for a minute before shrugging, flicking the switch before collapsing on the pristine leather couch situated in front of it. She closed her eyes, rubbing at the bags she knew were situated underneath them. It had been a rough couple of weeks, rough couple of years to be honest, and even if this party wasn’t relaxing or fun, at least she wasn’t stuck at the Wyrm or at school wondering when the next Ghoulie raid or the next Black Hood attack would be.

Not that anyone was completely safe here, but she was drunk and tired and she honestly couldn’t bring herself to care right about now.

The door creaked open, and she suppressed an irritated groan. She hoped whatever couple trying to sneak in would see that there was nowhere to have sex and leave. “Who’s in here?”

Shit.

She did groan this time, dragging herself up and staggering a bit. She was just the right shade of tipsy that dealing with Reggie Mantle shouldn’t piss her off _too_ much.

“Just me.” She sighed. Reggie didn’t look to be any more sober than she was, losing his customary varsity jacket and carrying a bottle full of...something. It was too dark to read. His hair was mussed like he had been running his fingers through it or dancing. He didn’t say anything for a moment so she started walking towards the door but he waved his hand lazily. She took that to mean it was okay for her to sit down.

She flopped back down, stretching out her legs so her boots were near enough to the fire that her toes were warmed. The first snatches of winter were starting to steal into the air outside and she was too stubborn to break out the winter clothes just yet. Seemed like everyone else agreed with her, with how tightly they were packed in downstairs.

Mantle settled in next to her, taking a long drink from the bottle he was carrying. It looked expensive; she wondered if he had taken it from his dad’s stash. With the size of the black eye that he had, she wouldn’t have blamed him if he did. The fact that Reggie’s dad hit him was about the worst kept secret in Riverdale, or at least in Riverdale High. Mostly because people knew when to mind their own business, and because he wasn’t the only sob story around.

He caught her lazy stare and quirked an eyebrow, before offering the bottle over. She snagged it and downed some, savoring the burn trailing down her throat. “Good stuff.” She rasped as she handed it back, and he laughed without much humor. “Nothing but the best.” He said it with more bitterness than she had ever heard from him.

He cracked his neck, slouching even farther into the couch as he looked at her again. “The hell are you doing here, Jones?” If she was sober then she would’ve taken it as an insult, bristling and snarking back at him that she could go wherever she wanted. Tonight, though, he was just as drunk as she was, and the only thing she could hear in his voice was curiosity.

She shrugged. “Snakes wanted to come. I wanted to get away from…” She was going to say the Wyrm or the trailer but what was more accurate was _everything_. Away from her dad continuously cracking his knuckles, the way he did when he wanted a drink but wasn’t going to give in. Away from Hiram Lodge breathing down the neck of Sunnyside, just waiting to snatch them all up in his jaws. Away from walking down the street like Laurie Strode, waiting for death around every corner.

“Yeah,” Reggie sighed, and she almost wanted to laugh. Here they were, Reggie Mantle and Jughead Jones, _commiserating_. It must truly be the end of days.

“Fuck.” She sighed, holding out her hand for the bottle again. She started talking when she handed it back, almost like she couldn’t help it. “I just remember when the most we had to worry about was...passing an English test, or whether Polly and Jason were going to break up again.”

It seemed like a million years ago when that’s all they had to care about, even though she knew it was only two.

“Yeah,” Reggie said. “I’d give anything to only have to worry about the playoffs again.”

And for some reason, that was the funniest thing in the world to her. She let out a giggle, then another, and then she was laughing and laughing and laughing. Reggie joined in for a moment, and the reality of it all just hit her with an edge that was almost painful. 

She remembered where the two of them were just two years ago. Jughead, walking down the halls like a thunderstorm, headphones on and glowering at anyone who got too close, every inch of her a rusty nail. Reggie, walking down the halls with a swagger that she knew now was mostly fake, all his edges pointed outward at anyone who was weak or alone. They’d knock shoulders, trade insults, and that would be that.

Now they were slumped together on a couch in his shitty dad’s office, sharing a bottle and reminiscing on how fucked their lives were. How many times had they dodged death? How many times is too many for two eighteen-year-olds, just trying to make it out of this insane town alive?

Because she could feel it in the air around her class and the people her age. She could hear it like a frequency gathering in them, the moment before the gun goes off and the horses run. Graduation was on the distant horizon and they were on this last push, studying and partying and working and fucking and praying, praying, _praying_ they live till May, live long enough to crawl their way out of the grave of Riverdale and into the sun.

She could even hear it now, just with Reggie, drunk and laughing until she started crying at a house party. She didn’t realize she had stopped laughing until Reggie’s fingers were on her cheek, clumsily wiping her tears away with calloused fingers. She turned to look at him, and could just barely see the glint of tears in his own eyes. She let out another laugh, slightly hysterical, but didn’t push him away.

“I just…” She took a sharp breath, watched the play of the firelight on Reggie’s _ridiculous_ cheekbones, noticed how close they were on the couch. “I just wish I could forget about it...just for five minutes.”

They were breathing the same air now, foreheads nearly pressed together, so she felt it more than she heard it when he said. “I know what you mean.”

She looked at him, heard the clunk of the now empty bottle onto the floor, and they were moving together like storm tides.

She didn’t give even one drunken thought to the way she slung a leg across his lap, seating herself firmly there, before kissing him. He tasted like whiskey and fear and she couldn’t help a shuddering sigh as his hand wound into her hair, gripping it gently to tilt her head in a way that made it swim.

She shrugged her jacket off, keeping enough presence of mind to make sure it didn’t go anywhere near the fire (because _fuck_ those things were expensive) and followed it with Reggie’s shirt. She kissed him again, biting his lip almost too hard but she was hungry for something, for friction, for _heat_.

She broke away and all but ripped her own shirt off, Reggie’s free hand trailing over her Serpent tattoo, and then the scar where her old one was. She wondered if he knew that story, but ultimately decided it didn’t matter, because then he was kissing down her neck and popping her bra open with one hand and she’d have to learn that trick for future reference. She almost giggled at that thought but didn’t want to break the mood, and instead ran a hand through Reggie’s hair that had him sighing in a way that almost felt like music.

They managed to kick their shoes off with a lot of mumbled curses and creaks of the couch and then he was laying her flat on her back. The leather cushion was cold on her bare skin and she shivered, but Reggie was quick to cover her body with his own, dragging his tongue down to the button of her jeans.

She was dimly aware of some sort of alarm going off in the back of her head, trying to remind her of exactly what she was doing, of who she was doing it with, but she really couldn’t bring herself to care with the way Reggie was sliding her panties off, running a hand up her leg to circle his thumb around her clit, always keeping his eyes on her face. He was watching her, wanting to see how it made her feel.

She couldn’t keep things cool and graceful at this point even if she wanted to, letting out husky gasps when he got it just right. She had both arms above her head, getting as much of a grip as she could on the leather above her. Reggie’s eyes were tracking from her face down to her breasts back down to her clit, and when he pressed just a bit harder she moaned, loud and unabashed. She really hoped no one had happened to be walking by their door right now.

“I wanna taste you,” He groaned, and she had to throw an arm over her face or she’d moan again. “But I don’t think I can wait any longer.”

His hands left her completely and she whined at the loss, but he was practically tearing his pants and boxers off. She took her time looking at him when he was bare, eyes roving from the abs she had seen a million times before moving down to his cock. She suddenly felt his frustration about wanting to taste, but if he didn’t fuck her soon she thought she might actually lose her mind.

He was taking his fill of her, too, while she was thinking. “Just look at you,” His voice was rougher than she’d ever heard it, no arrogance or pomp left now that they were both naked before each other, only lit by the fire in the fireplace and the fire between them.

“All laid out for me.” He whispered as he climbed back on top of her. She shivered, spreading her legs for him almost instinctively. He ran a hand up her leg, brushing over her clit just enough to make her cry out again before moving up over her ribs. She was arching her back even before he reached her nipples and she could barely stand it a second longer.

“Hurry up and fuck me, Reggie, I swear to God-” He took a nipple into his mouth and she suddenly forgot what she was saying, gripping his hair hard enough that he moaned around her.

“You’re bossy in bed, Jones.” He pulled back, giving her that cocky grin that she was used to but there was something different about it, something hungry and hazy and she wasn’t trying to think tonight but she knew she was going to remember that look on his face for _weeks_.

“That really surprise you, Mantle? Now hurry up or I’ll fuck myself.” His smile dropped at that, and he started biting his lip in a way that made her want to beg if she didn’t have more pride. Pride she was going to lose soon if he didn’t hurry it up.

“I guess not, but in this case, I have no complaints.” He sat up, leaning over to paw at his jeans and giving her a delicious view of his ass and _fuck_ , she wanted to taste that too. Thoughts for later.

He came back with a condom and tore it open while she fought the urge to squirm in anticipation, moving her hand down between her thighs to keep herself busy while he worked it open. He nearly fumbled when he looked up at her and saw what she was doing. She smirked at him, moving her other hand to tug at her nipple to incentivize him to work faster.

“God, Jughead.” He pulled her hand away once he had the condom on, sucking her fingers into his mouth almost sloppily, and this time she really did squirm. He pulled off after a minute before kissing her again. She locked her legs around his hips, pulling him as close as she could to try to tell him how much she wanted him.

“I knew you’d taste good.” He groaned into her mouth, pulling away just enough to take himself in hand. He looked back up at her again and she groaned, pulling him closer with her thighs. “Reggie, just fuck me! Are you gonna make me beg?”

He grinned at her again and she was about to curse, sure that she had goaded him into teasing her even more, but he just said, “No.” and eased his way inside. All the breath was punched out of her, leaving her mouth in a loud moan that anyone in the hallway would _definitely_ hear but she didn’t care right now. She wouldn't care if anyone walked in right now as long as Reggie kept doing what he was doing.

He put his arms above her, bracing them on the arm of the couch for leverage. She barely had time to wrap her arms around his back before he was pulling out and thrusting back in, nearly rocking the couch with the force of it. She was so wet that the slick sounds of their joining echoed in the room, almost louder than their moans. Reggie leaned his head down to rest his forehead against hers, and she closed her eyes to just feel it all.

Reggie set a fast, deep pace, rocking their bodies and the couch with it, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. She didn’t think she could take it if he went any slower. Every movement was followed with a faint burn that had her calling out his name, a pain so sweet that she was going to cum much quicker than she thought.

Reggie leaned back, moving one of his arms down to rub her clit in time with his thrusts. “Fuck, Reggie!” She yelled, unintentionally digging her nails into his back. He gasped, and she immediately dropped her hands. “Shit, sorry.”

“No,” He said, eyes blown wide with lust and hair ruffled from where she had gripped it earlier. “Felt good. I-I liked it. You can do it again.” He said, almost whispering. She slowly put her hands back on his back before lightly dragging her nails down. He gave a full-body shiver at that, and she kept it in mind as he fit himself back over her, slowing his thrusts down until he wasn’t even pulling out, just grinding in deep.

She didn’t hold back from scratching his back now, knowing she was leaving marks but if the moans in her ear were any indication, Reggie was enjoying it. “Yes, Jug, _fuck_ , just like that.” He gripped under her thigh, hitching her leg up higher until he was hitting the perfect angle, and then they were both beyond words.

He was pounding into her now, the couch creaking hard enough that she thought they might break it, and wouldn’t that be a fun story for him to tell his dad when he came back from whatever business trip he was on this weekend?

All she could do was hold on, feeling herself getting closer and closer and closer-

She dug her nails into Reggie’s back so hard she thought she might’ve drawn blood for a second. Her legs locked him in place and they both hit their peak at nearly the same time. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” He gasped, shoving his face into her neck like he wanted to kiss her there again but could only manage to breathe there. She was fighting for breath now too, sweat gathering on her forehead and between their bodies. She knew they’d play hell unsticking themselves but she couldn’t even think about moving right now.

Their breathing calmed down until the sounds of the party drifted back in, thumping bass and drunk yelling, and she almost started laughing again. She couldn’t believe she came up here to get away from the noise and somehow ended up having sex with Reggie Mantle.

Only in Riverdale.

He slowly pulled away and eased out of her, leaving her sprawled with arms above her head, like before. He tied the condom off before slipping it back into the packet and his jeans. Probably doesn’t want to risk his dad finding it in his office trash.

“Shit, Jones.” He breathed, and she moved her legs so he could flop back onto the couch. She let out a tired laugh.

“Yeah.” She said back, letting herself laze for another minute before sitting up. She slowly started grabbing her clothes to slip back on. It was getting late, and it sounded like the party was winding down; perfect time to slip out without getting any shit for it. 

Reggie stayed, watching her for a moment before getting dressed himself, and then they were both standing, fully clothed and sex mussed, in front of the dirty couch. “So,” He said, rubbing the back of his neck in a way that reminded her, absurdly, of Archie. Oh, would _this_ be a story to tell the group at Pop’s.

She tried to smirk at him but it came out as more of a sated smile. “This was fun.” Hesitantly, he smiled back at her, and she pressed on with only a bit of apprehension. “Maybe we can do it again sometime?”

He just looked at her for a minute, before his smile got a bit bigger. “Yeah.”

She felt like they should shake hands or she should pat him on the back or something like that but Reggie decided for her, catching her around the waist and tugging her in for another kiss. It was softer than the ones they had before, almost chaste, and she kept her eyes closed for a second after he pulled away.

He was still staring down at her when she opened her eyes again and she felt unmanned by the look he was giving her. She cleared her throat, stepping out of his arms and towards the door, sticking her hands in her jacket pockets. “Later, Mantle.” She didn’t let herself look back at him, ducking back into the party with the intention of finding Betty so they could head back home.

She wondered if her stepsister would ask what she had gotten up to at the party. She wondered what exactly she would tell her if she did.


End file.
